A longing for love
by Daggers hurt
Summary: Christine realises her love for erik and writes him a letter but he is he to late to save her from herself? the operahouse has been brought again but how will the pphantom take it. Review!
1. Chapter 1

Dear Erik,

Listen to my words; they come straight from my heart. I shouldn't have left you behind, I took the safe option yet not the one my instinct told me was right. So now I tell the truth, the feelings I hide so deep and hope that somewhere in your heart you have a place for me.

I was scared of you, not of your face but of your nature your temper but now that you are gone fear flows through my veins like a raging rapid. Without you I face the world alone, my guardian angel has flown and now I feel lost. Pain wracks my heart, thinking that I might never see you again, thinking that you might not remember me, thinking that maybe you are gone to a place where my words will never reach you!

At night I imagine your voice, I imagine your hands, you're leading me through winding passages, singing your songs, you're my guiding light and I feel the tears run down my cheeks as I wonder why I let you go. Yours always on my mind, each song I sing is for you, each thought I have is yours. Erik without you my heart will never rest, not until I die. My father put you here to look after me and I need you, I fear that without your love my soul must seek heaven sooner than it should. It's true what they say, you can never appreciate what you have until it's gone.

I'm sorry I betrayed you, I am sorry that I left but please come back.

**I love you, my Angel of music.**

_Erik never got Christine's letter, never knew she still loved him, never knew she still cared. He never even got the chance to take her back tell her that he had forgiven her long ago, by the time he found out it was to late._

_Christine's had been found knelt in prayer beside a solitary candle in the chapel she had first heard he angel of music sing. The chapel she had heard her fathers voice in, the chapel where she had decided to end her life. Beside her lay a mask, the mask of a phantom, a mask of the phantom!_

_If it is possible to do so, she died of longing, a longing of love._

**A/n I am not quite sure what this is, just another thing that came to be at 3 in the morning. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**  
**Think of me,_

_Think of me fondly_

_When we've said goodbye_

_Remember me,_

_Once in a while,_

_Please promise me you'll try_

_When you find that once again_

_You long to take your heart back and be free_

_If you ever find a moment_

_Spare a thought for me_

_I'm thinking of you, Christine. It is all I can do._

The church clock chimed midnight and yet a figure still set in the graveyard, cloaked in the swirling mist. Dressed entirely in black he was illuminated by only two burning torches bracketed to a crypt a little behind him. A gem glinted, clasped in his leather clad gloves. A blue diamond ring, held to the stem of a single blood red rose by a piece of black ribbon.

The phantom stared at the gravestone, his trademark ivory mask now replaced by a black on. A mask of mourning for the women he loved. It was too late to tell her now, how much he loved her, she was gone, the truth revealed to late. Christine was dead, killed by her own hand. Her longing for what she had let go of so long ago.

The Phantom's appearance had stayed the same despite the forty years it had been since that last parting kiss and yet inside he had changed. His heart had changed. Christine's love had transformed him, no more did he have a lust for flesh and blood, no longer was his heart cold, made of ice. Now instead of killing he let a salty tear squeeze from his eye, a silent prayer that God would look after Christine up in heaven.

He stood up, his black cloak whipping around him in the wind, his oiled back hair unmoving as it always had been. He saddled his horse sprightly, digging his foot into its side making it trot off at a good speed. The horse's shoes clattered across the cobbles as he headed back towards the opera house. After the fire he had moved back to his old haunt, his home for most of his life. No-one had bothered to look hard for him, assuming that he had been killed in the fire that had swept through the entire theatre, or had killed himself out of a longing for Christine. They did not realise that the flames had not reached the underground caverns where the phantom lived; they had been saved until now.

The opera house had been brought by two gentlemen wishing to renovate it and start the opera once more. They were foolish, didn't believe all that people said about the Phantom that had killed so many when the theatre had been used previously. They had come in removing the rubble and dust from the place and had plans to redo the gold-leafing, plans which would cost millions to put into action, but they were determined. Even when they received an envelope sealed with red wax in the shape of a skull they did not believe the rumours. That would change very soon though, the phantoms lust for blood was growing once more.


End file.
